Life at Hope's Peak
by AlterEgoCass
Summary: The students of Hope's Peak are enjoying their time, but some of the students have their differences. Will they stay enemies, or will they become more then friends? [B. Togami, T. Fukawa] [K. Ishimaru, M. Oowada] [K. Nagito, H. Hajime] [Celes, K. Kirigiri] [G. Tanaka, S. Nevermind] [Other Danganronpa and Super Danganronpa 2 Ships]
1. Chapter 1: Togami

Byakuya Togami sighed and set his book down in frustration as he heard the creak of the library door and the shadowy figure of Touko Fukawa creeped into the room. All he had wanted lately was a little bit of peace and quiet, but it was impossible to get now with Fukawa constantly swooning over his every move.

She blushed as he turned around to face her, a scowl plastered on her his face.

"Is there a reason you constantly follow me wherever I go?" Her shy grin turned quickly into a frown.

"I-I just th-thought that y-you might w-want to go to the d-dining hall with me a-and get something to e-eat with me. I mean… Y-you're always shut a-away in this l-library and n-never eat anything s-so I thought you m-might be h-hungry…" She trailed off, patches of red making their way onto her cheeks. She grimaced, standing there waiting for his response. He sat there, seeming to contemplate it for a minute.

"Though I am hungry, I will not be attending the dining hall with the likes of you. I shall go on my own," he said, rising from his chair. He reached over to turn the reading lamp he had been using off.

She looked on the edge of tears. "I-if you're going to the d-dining hall a-already, w-why not j-just go with m-me?" She ran her hands nervously along her long braids.

He looked into her eyes behind the large round glasses that took up most of her face. "If I accompany you to the dining hall just this once, will you quit stalking me for at least a day?" He chuckled, amused by himself.

She frowned. "I-I don't s-stalk you… B-but okay, I g-guess I c-could leave you a-alone for a d-day…" Her face brightened at the end of her sentence, like she realized at that moment that she might actually get to go to the dining hall with him for the first time.

He mumbled something under his breath, then looked up at her with distaste clear on his face. "Well, then. We have a deal. Off to the dining hall we go, then." He frowned, then advanced toward the library door. He walked past her without even glancing at her, hoping that maybe he could discourage her enough to get her go away before they got to the dining hall. He did not want to be seen somewhere so public with the likes of her. He was the Togami heir, after all. He should not be seen with the likes of her. But if it got him a day of peace and quiet, he was willing to risk being seen with her.

Togami kept up a fast pace as they walked through the halls of Hope's Peak Academy. Maybe if he walked fast enough, he could leave her behind. But she was like a persistent animal, and she kept matching his pace. He was brewing with anger by the time they came to the doors of the dining hall. Sighing, he pushed through the doors and stalked into the dining hall. It was time to get this over with.

Unfortunately, instead of the dining hall being empty as he had hoped, it was at its busiest hour. Students of Hope's Peak walked to and fro across the cafeteria. All the tables had at least one student at them except for one; it was smack in the middle of the cafeteria. He clenched his fists at his sides. Togami had been hoping that he would have been able to grab a seat in the corner of the room. But of course it was just his luck that every student at this school would be seeing him and Fukawa dining together. Steaming, he turned around and looked at her.

She shyly smiled up at him, then walked into the center of the cafeteria, ahead of him. Bristling, he speed walked to catch up with her, then sat down at the table. She gently pulled out the chair across from his and sat down in it.

"S-so, a-are y-you enjoying your t-time-" He cut her off, midsentence.

"If you wish to engage in a conversation with me, drop that incompetent stutter. I refuse to speak with you if you are going to proceed to speak so that I can hardly understand what you are saying," he snapped. She blushed, then looked down at her hands, fingering her purple braids.

She cleared her throat, then began again. "How are you e-enjoying your time at Hope's Peak Academy s-so far?" She smiled faintly, staring into his eyes.

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He, Togami, should not, above all people, be speaking to this peasant. "I found it very pleasurable until a certain someone with long purple braids and huge wire-rimmed glasses began carefully studying my every move," he said, glaring at her from behind his glasses. He reached up to push them farther up his nose. It was a habit of his that he had had for as long as he could remember.

She frowned, then opened her mouth to respond. "I-it's not my fault that you're a-always in the l-library. You're not the o-only one who s-spends time in the l-library, you know." She looked down at the table quickly after she said it, not meeting his gaze.

He frowned at her. "I guess that is true, but you do not read when you come to the library. Instead, you sit there and gaze upon me while I read. Why is that, may I ask?"

She shook her head. "I do r-read, but not when y-you're there. I like to r-read when I'm by m-myself."

He shrugged. "I guess that is sufficient for now." He looked around at the other tables in the cafeteria. A few of them were empty now, as the students who came here at the busiest hour had dispersed. He rose from the table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to go get something to eat. I did as you asked and accompanied you to the dining hall. That was all that was required for our little deal. I had better not see you in the library tomorrow." He glared at her, then rose from his seat and began to walk in the direction of the kitchen. Almost to the kitchen, he turned to look back over his shoulder and found himself staring into her gray eyes. He shuddered, turning around and continuing to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Fukawa

Fukawa sat at the dining hall table, staring down at her hands as she ran them along her braids. She had just been sitting with Togami, but he had stormed off in a fury and was now sitting at a different table across the cafeteria. She wasn't quite sure what she had done to make him want to leave. Anyways, though, she felt like she might explode. People had actually seen her sitting at a table with Togami and engaging in a conversation with him. What had they thought? Did they think they were a thing? She felt herself blush and looked up from her lap.

A couple of people were staring at her, but when they noticed her gaze they quickly looked away. She laughed quietly to herself. People were staring at her because _she _had been sitting with _him._ Though she would have to find something to do other than sulk around the library with him tomorrow, she still felt amazement and content. Maybe he actually liked her. There was a chance, after all. Why else would he agree to go to the dining hall? She stood up and brushed herself off. She glanced at Togami one last time before she walked past the other empty tables of the cafeteria and pushed through the doors into the hallway.

Fukawa walked back to the dorms and pulled out her key. She slid it into the lock and turned the knob, then pushed into her room. Pushing the door shut behind her, she walked over to her bed and sat down. Sighing, she rolled over and picked up a book that was on her bedside table. Gazing down upon it, she felt a sudden pang of sadness. She wanted to believe that Togami liked her… But was it really true? Odds were that he hated her, but she knew she had to try to make him like her. Maybe, just maybe, if she strived for him to like her, he might begin to tolerate her. And then, maybe more than just tolerate her. But for it to work, she would have to come up with a plan.

Togami seemed to be set on the fact that he would be happy if she wasn't in the library at him constantly. After all, it was part of the little deal they had made today. Possibly, if she didn't show up in the library for a couple of days, he would begin to think that she wasn't as unbearable as he had thought. It was worth a try. She lay back on her bed and sighed. She didn't know what she would do with herself if she couldn't be in the library while he was there. All she ever did was read and stare at him these days. She rose from her bed and briskly walked to the door. He could possibly still be eating in the cafeteria. Fukawa could quickly run to the library, grab some books for the next couple of days, and spend time in her room instead of in the library. It was the perfect plan. She pushed open the door of her room and ventured out into the hallways, walking in the direction of the library. As she was walking she saw Aoi Asahina and Sakura walking together, heads bent in conversation, but she walked past them, not paying any attention to them. Nobody mattered at the moment except for her White Knight.

As the door of the library came into view, Fukawa broke into a run. If she ran into Togami while in there, the moment would be heart-wrenching. She pushed open the door and stepped into the library. Sure enough, just as she had dreaded, Togami sat in the chair at the desk, lamp plugged in and book in hands. He looked up from his book with an annoyed expression on his face. When his gaze connected with hers, it became a deep scowl. She quickly shuffled past him and walked to the shelves, where she began scooping piles of books into her arms.

"Why are you in here?" Togami's voice made Fukawa jump.

She turned around and looked at him, her voice squeaking as she spoke. "I-I… I just c-came to get a few books from h-here… S-since I can't be in the library tomorrow." She looked down at the ground after finishing her sentence.

He shrugged. "Then find your books and be on your way. Quickly, please." She returned to the book shelves, grabbed a few more volumes, and walked past him with her arms full to the library door. She looked over her shoulder at him, but he was already engrossed in his book again. She sighed, then pulled open the library door and stepped into the hallway once again.

As she was shuffling through the hallway, she tripped over herself and the 10 books she had in her hands scattered across the floor. It just happened to be that Kiyotaka Ishimaru was walking past in the hallway at the time.

"Fukawa! Allow me to help you pick up your books!" He said it with so much enthusiasm she flinched. He started to scoop up her books into a neat pile, and once she had picked herself off of the floor he held them out to her.

"T-thank you," She muttered, pulling the books into her arms.

"Your very most welcome!" Ishimaru gave her a grin before setting off down the hallway again.

She started toward her dorm and had to set down her books to pull out her key so that she could unlock her door. She propped the door open with her leg as she reached down to grab her books again. She shut the door once she got inside and leaned against it. Fukawa let out a huge moan that she had been holding in all day. The day had been part a disaster, and parts a triumph. She was exhausted. She set her books down on the table and climbed into her bed. Looking over at the clock, the time read 9:00 PM. It was a little bit earlier than the usual time she went to bed, but she was too exhausted to protest as sleep grabbed her in its claws and she was pulled down into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3: Kuwata

Leon Kuwata sighed as he rested his head on his hands. His gaze could be followed to Sayaka Maizono, who was sitting a few tables away from him in the dining hall. She was so beautiful. Everything about her screamed at him that they were destined to be together. It was going to take a lot if he wanted to win her heart, but he knew that if he tried hard enough he could win her love. After all, what girl wouldn't swoon over him, the Super High School Level Baseball Player? He had good looks, was athletic, he could sing… He didn't know what about him that wouldn't appeal to someone else.

He looked forlornly down at his unfinished food. Lately, he hadn't been able to eat much. Possibly it was because he was too busy staring at Maizono. He shook his head fiercely, trying to snap himself out of his hypnotized self. Yeah, he usually developed likings for girls. This wasn't that uncommon. But usually, he wasn't this into a girl, to the point where he was finding difficulty sleeping and eating. Rising from the table, he grabbed his tray from the table and deposited it into the trash can. He glanced at Maizono as he walked past her on his way to the doors, and she caught his gaze. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello, Kuwata! How are you today?" Her smile was so bright as she said it. She was simply stunningly beautiful, and she was extremely pleasant to be around.

His words caught in his throat as he looked at her. "H-hey, Maizono! W-What's up?" He smiled back at her, nervously rubbing his head.

She cocked her head. "Kuwata, would you like to have a seat?" She looked toward the empty seat across from her. Kuwata slipped into the chair, grinning at her.

"So, you enjoying it here?" He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He didn't know what to talk about.

"Yes, very much. It is allowing me to explore music more than I would have thought possible! I really do feel that I am improving in skill. How are your baseball skills improving," she asked warmly.

"Well, actually," he looked at her, nervous at how she would respond, "I'm actually trying to get into music more here than I am trying to improve my baseball skills. Baseball isn't my greatest interest right now. I really want to be a better musician here."

Her face lit up at the mention of music. "That's wonderful, Kuwata! I would be more than happy to help you in your exploration of music here at Hope's Peak!" She looked so happy when she was talking about music. It must truly be what she loved most. He grinned at her, ecstatic that she was willing to spend time with him.

"That would be amazing, Maizono. I would really love to get to know you better!" He blushed. Maybe he sounded a little _too_ excited. He probably sounded like a total geek to her. He looked down at his hands, awaiting her response.

"As would I, Kuwata. You do seem like quite an interesting person." She smiled warmly at him, then began to rise from her seat. "Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go finish up some homework that is needed to be done. Would you like to meet tomorrow?" Her gaze was strong matched with his. She truly looked like she wanted to see him tomorrow.

"Yeah, I'll come by your room tomorrow. What time," he asked.

She contemplated his question for a moment. "Anytime between 4 and 6 I am free. Maybe you would like to eat dinner with me, too?"

He grinned wildly up at her. "I would love that. 4 o'clock it is!" She smiled at him one last time before moving to throw her food away. He watched as she made her way through the dining hall and as she disappeared through the large doors into the hallway. He let out a sigh of relief. He felt all warm inside. Tomorrow, he would get to know Maizono, and maybe, just maybe, there was a chance that there could be a future spark between them. But, first things first, they had to become good friends.

Kuwata rose from his chair and made his way to the door. He pushed through them and made his way back to the dorms. He hardly saw anyone in the hallway. Most of the students were probably either in the dining hall or in other rooms. He pulled out his room key from his pocket and slid it into the lock of his door. Pushing open the door, he stepped into his room.

Not sure what to do with himself for the next couple of hours, he sat down on his bed and simply stared out of the window for a moment. It was a beautiful day outside. He rose from his bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He decided to take a shower. After getting out of the shower and getting himself ready to go to bed, it was only 7:30 PM. Oh well, he thought. He was exhausted for some reason, so he might as well go to bed anyways. Even though it was extremely early, he lay down in his bed.

As he stared up at the ceiling, he felt something inside of himself that he couldn't quite place a finger on. He did most of his thinking before he went to bed, but he wasn't even sure what he was feeling for a moment. In his mind he just saw a flash of pink and yellow, but it was quickly replaced by an image of Maizono. He shrugged it off, unsure what to think. Thoughts slowly left his head one by one has he was dragged down deep into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Celes

Celes twirled her hair between her fingers as she looked down at the Othello game board sitting atop the table. She looked across at Hifumi Yamada, whom she was currently in a game with. She put her head in her hands and sighed. They were only about two minutes into the game, and Celes was already one step away from beating him. Yamada took his turn. She smirked; he was such an easy opponent. She took her turn and stood up from her seat. She had won. Yamada frowned and looked down at the game board.

"Impossible! We hardly just started," he exclaimed, a frown on his face.

Celes yawned, covering her mouth with her hand. "I have been playing Othello since I was 4 years old. You will find it quite difficult to beat me." She laughed, pushing the board away from her. She started to make her way to the Recreation Room door.

"Master Celestia Ludenburg? Why are you leaving so soon? We have only been in here for about 10 minutes," he called after her.

She sighed. Celes truly didn't want to be around him. He was such a pest, such a nuisance. She shouldn't be wasting her time on him. She turned around to face him. "I have some things to attend to, Yamada. Thank you for sparing the time to play a few games with me. I will see you later." She pushed open the door and let out a sigh of relief. The truth was, he was the one who had asked her to accompany him to the Rec Room. Not really wanting to, but not having anything else to do, she had reluctantly agreed to accompany him. Though, he did think she was having a good time with him, she was actually dying inside. She hated spending time with him.

As she walked through the halls, she saw a couple people here and there, but not many were out. Most people were either finishing up their late dinners or already back to their rooms. She passed Sonia Nevermind, who was deep in conversation with Gundam Tanaka. They hardly noticed her as she walked past. Byakuya Togami was just exiting the library and heading to his room. She saw a few other familiar faces, but did not care to take the time to observe what they were doing or where they were coming from.

Looking down, she was about to pull her key out of her pocket when she bumped into a figure in front of her. She took a step back, staring at the tall figure in front of her. Mondo Oowada stood there, a scowl on his face.

"Watch where you're going, asshole," he muttered under his breath. She glared at him. She generally disliked Oowada, but he was not as bad as most of the other men in this school. He had a certain aura to him that she found appealing. Maybe it was the part that he didn't make a fool of himself, and wasn't annoying. Sure, he had his moments, but everyone did.

"I could say the same to you, Oowada. You weren't exactly looking either, now were you?" She smiled at him, cocking her head.

He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Whatever. See you around Celes." With that, he stalked off down the hall towards the direction of his room. She went back to getting her key out of her pocket as she began to approach her room. When she looked up, key in hand, she was surprised to see that someone was at her door, intently knocking.

Celes looked at the back of Kyoko Kirigiri's head, covered in long, flowing, lilac colored hair. What was Kirigiri doing at her door at this hour?

"Kirigiri," Celes called, frowning. "What are you doing at my door at 8'o clock in the evening?"

Kirigiri turned around, startled by Celes standing there. "Oh, there you are. I was wondering why you weren't answering the door." She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "I just was…" She trailed off, looking confused. "I'm not even sure anymore… I just felt like I wanted to talk to you." She rubbed her chin, a confused look on her face. Celes felt just as confused. She rarely conversed with Kirigiri, and never had Kirigiri asked to have a conversation with her on her own free time. This was peculiar.

Celes thought for moment. "Well, I was just going to get ready for bed and relax, possibly read a bit. Do you think we could rendezvous tomorrow morning, instead?" She took a few steps closer to the door and Kirigiri.

"Yes. Can I come by your door tomorrow morning, say, 8 o'clock?" Celes wasn't sure but she thought she saw Kirigiri blush.

Celes nodded. "That would be excellent. Well, then. I assume that I will see you tomorrow." She walked past Kirigiri and opened her door. As she turned back around to shut it, Kirigir was already gone, almost like she had just disappeared out of thin air.

Kirigiri was strange. Celes could read basically anyone like an open book, but she could never tell what Kirigiri was thinking, and she didn't like it. Kirigiri was almost as mysterious as her. She pushed the door shut and went over to sit on her bed to think for a moment.

What was it that Kirigiri could have wanted with her? It was all a very peculiar thought. But she would have to wait until tomorrow, when Kirigiri came by her door. Celes stood up and walked over to her bathroom door. She pulled out her key to unlock it, then slipped inside. She started to undress, taking out her hair extensions and revealing her short, cropped hair. She slipped into the shower, hot water cascading over her. As she cleansed herself, she thought about the events of the day. She wasn't sure what to make of the events.

She stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, and threw on her night clothes. She opened up the bathroom door and steam flowed out into the open air of her room. Celes walked over to her bed, pulled back the covers, and slipped into the warmth and safety of her dorm room bed. She laid back her head on the pillow and looked at the clock. It read 8:30 PM. Celes never went to bed this early. She knew there was no chance of her being able to sleep right now. She threw back the covers and stood up.

She wasn't sure what to do with herself. She couldn't go back in the hallway; she wasn't dressed and she didn't have her hair attached, and she could not bare to reveal herself to others like this. She began pacing around her room, suddenly restless. Not feeling like getting dressed again, and not feeling like laying down, she wasn't sure what she could do to entertain herself. She sat down on the bed again and picked up the book that lay on her bedside table. Opening it up to the place she was at, she began to read.

She sat there like that for about 30 minutes. She looked up at the clock again. It now read 9: 13 PM. She carefully placed her bookmark back in the spot that she had finished reading, and stood up. Most people returned to their dorms at 9:00. Besides, no one would be in the halls at this hour.

She walked over to the door, opening it up with one hand. She peeked out into the hallway. Like she had suspected, the hallway with everybody's rooms was deserted. Crossing the threshold into the hallway, she ran her hands down her bare arms. It was slightly cold out here in the hallway, and all she was wearing was a light white tank top and black shorts. Celes started walking down the hallways, always on the lookout to make sure no one was around to see her like this.

As she turned the corner into the main hallway, she collided with someone. She fell down on the ground, cursing under her breath. She looked up to see who it was that her true self would be revealed to.

Her red eyes met the gaze of a pair of sharp purple ones. It was Kirigiri. What was happening all the sudden with her and Kirigiri? They were hardly even acquaintances. She heard a sharp intake of breath as Kirigiri gasped.

"_Celes?"_ She breathed out in disbelief, "What happened to your _hair?"_ She reached out a hand to help Celes up. Celes reached up and took her hand, pulling herself off of the ground. She stood up and brushed herself off.

She gulped. This was the first time she would ever tell someone, but with Kirigiri… For some reason it felt so _right._ "It's… It's fake." She let out a sigh, waiting for Kirigiri's response.

Kirigiri's face slowly went from shock back to it's normal impassive expression. "I see," was all she said.

Celes cocked her head. "I thought it would shock you, make you even resent me possibly." That was a lie. She felt like Kirigiri would understand any of the secrets she told her.

Kirigiri laughed shakily. "No, not at all. Yes, it shocked me a bit, but I would never resent you for something so stupid." She paused, as if contemplating what she was about to say next. "I think you look beautiful like this."

Celes's eyes widened. This was not the response she had been expecting. "T-thanks.." she spluttered. Celes hadn't stuttered once in her life before.

Kirigiri looked down at the ground. "Hey… Do you… Do you want to come to my room for a bit?" she asked, hope in her electric purple eyes when she looked back up.

Celes looked down, contemplating what she should say. She looked up and met Kirigiri's bright purple gaze with her deep red one. "Yes, I would very much enjoy that." Celes smiled, then blushed as Kirigiri reached out and grasped her hand. She started dragging her back to her room.

Kirigiri pulled out her room key, Celes's stark white hand still grasped in her gloved one. She unlocked her door and pushed it open. They both stepped into Kirigiri's room.

Kirigiri's room had an identical layout to Celes's, except where Celes's was customized with what she loved, Kirigiri's was completely devoid of anything but furniture. Celes let out a small gasp. She had thought that all students' rooms were customized with what they resembled. But apparently Kirigiri preferred her room to be simple.

She pulled Celes over and sat down on the edge of the bed. Celes sat down next to her. She felt so vulnerable without her hair or her busy clothes.

Kirigiri smiled at her. "So, this is my room, and yes, I am assuming you are probably wondering why there is nothing that decorates it…" She laughed a bit, waiting for Celes to respond.

"Well, yes, Kiri-"

"You can call me Kyouko." Kirigiri cut her off, grinning at her.

Celes swallowed. "Well, _Kyouko_," she said, grinning. "I was wondering that, actually. Mine is covered with what represents who I am, while yours…" She trailed off.

Kyouko smiled that bright smile at her. "I prefer for everything to be orderly. I don't really want for my room to be busy."

Suddenly, Celes felt like she didn't want her room to be busy anymore. She felt like she wanted it to be like Kyouko's. The feeling overwhelmed her, leaving her confused.

"I like that idea," Celes said, smiling. "It makes me want my room not to be so busy anymore."

Celes and Kyouko sat and talked about the things they were interested, what they were not interested in, staring into each other's eyes the whole time. Celes broke eye contact with Kyouko to look up at the clock. Her eyes widened, startled. The clock read 12:46 AM. Seeing Celes's expression, Kyouko turned to look at the clock to. She started laughing.

"We've been talking for over 3 hours!" She exclaimed, giggling. Celes joined in the laughter. It was so easy to talk to Kyouko. How come she had never really gotten to know her before? Away from each other, they were both mysterious, and simply different from all of the other students. But together, Celes felt like she could tell Kyouko everything about herself. She stood up from the bed, looking down at Kyouko.

"I had better get going," she said, still laughing. "I will be extremely tired tomorrow morning if I do not get to bed soon."

Kyouko nodded her head, agreeing, "As will I." She paused, and looked up at Celes. "I had fun talking to you."

Celes felt heat rise to her face. "I did, too" She smiled, then held out her hand. Kyouko took it and stood up. Then, out of nowhere, Kyouko leaned forward and hugged Celes. Celes grew stiff, but then stopped resisting and hugged her back. They stood like that for 3 mintues.

When they finally broke apart, tears were running down Celes's face. She had forgotten what it had felt like to truly have a friend. She turned away from Kyouko, waving over her shoulder as she opened the door and stepped out into the hallway. She walked down the hallway back to her dorm, not even paying attention to if anyone was there to see her like this. She opened up the door to her room and immediately sank into bed.

She pulled herself under the covers, trying to go to sleep, but she couldn't shake the image of Kyouko's purple eyes from her mind. What was going on with her? Maybe… No, it couldn't be… But, maybe, just maybe, Celes was in love with Kyouko Kirigiri. She quickly shook the thought from her head and tried to bring herself to sleep. When sleep had finally taken her down, she kept dreaming about blazing, purple eyes. That night, for the first time in a long time, Celes had trouble sleeping.


End file.
